


哥哥

by lightsaber233



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsaber233/pseuds/lightsaber233
Summary: ABO设定BETA伯贤XOMEGA妮妮





	哥哥

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定  
> BETA伯贤XOMEGA妮妮

上

 

午后的空气总是又湿又热。空调沉稳而持续地运作着，冷风安静地抚平室内的毛躁——这本该是暑假里每一个大同小异的无虑下午。然而一种不知名的病毒袭击了金钟仁，他开始觉得透不过气来。  
身上蒙着一层细密的汗，黏糊糊的，黏得手脚都不听使唤，想要用力的时候用不上，垂下来了又怎么都不自在。马马虎虎地通了关，金钟仁把游戏机扔到了一边，开始犹豫着该不该继续脱掉这件领口应该足够大了的背心。  
“好热哦。”金钟仁嘟囔着，一番斗争的结果是爬起来满屋子找空调的遥控器。光着上身的话汗水会被吸进床单和被子里，到了夜晚他便得在这个脏脏的被窝里入眠。可是遥控器界面所显示的温度没有办法继续往下降了，数字停到18，站在风口，冷意一如平日能让人倒吸一口气，发出“嘶”的一声。金钟仁把发着汗的手心放在短裤的两侧蹭了蹭，重新回到床上，趴着，脑袋凑到了挨着床坐下的边伯贤的肩上。  
“伯贤哥不觉得很奇怪吗？空调坏了？”不等对方的回应，他又摇摇头，“空调没坏啊，可是我怎么好热好热。”他的声线像一团开始融化的糖，从表面开始软下去，成为黏黏的一团，分量却又是沉甸甸的。  
边伯贤正盘腿坐在地上读一本看起来相当高深的书，反正金钟仁瞄了两眼，对书中的内容全无头绪。金钟仁知道边伯贤以后会成为一个冷静自持的医生，而他们这么熟悉，因此他并不介意袒露自己的无知，很早之前便接受了自己脑袋瓜子会慢半拍这一事实。住在对门，从小一起长大的哥哥此时面无表情，让人分不清是沉入了书中的世界久久未能回神，还是他也感受到了这突然渗入骨髓一般的湿热而浑身难受。当自己试图把下巴撑在他的肩上时，金钟仁发现边伯贤刻意别过了头，相当刻意地躲开了。  
于是作为弟弟的金钟仁只好直直地坐起身来，无论长辈还是同龄的朋友都这么说的，在哥哥面前必须得摆出毕恭毕敬的样子才行。他用手去抓着两只盘起的脚踝，拇指来回拂过土丘一样圆圆的踝骨，闷闷地生着一股气。他一点都不知道自己这是怎么了，现在应该怎么办。工作日的下午，全职操持家务的母亲正在楼下招待临近几户和她一样无需上班的太太们，不然他不会拉了边伯贤躲到房间里，锁上门，果汁喝完了也不愿意下楼去再拿一瓶。  
所以现在还不能就这么跑下去问妈妈。  
伯贤哥本该是他求助的最好人选的，金钟仁想，从小到大，无论是自己跳舞的时候把脚扭伤了，又或者突发奇想地坐上小镇巴士到终点站冒险一番的时候，伯贤哥几乎都陪在身边，一起闹，也陪他一起经历了许多。邻居家同龄的孩子不少，但谁都比不上他和伯贤哥那样亲密。这么越回忆越觉得有些委屈了，偏偏这时那人还是只愿意给他一个冷冰冰的后脑勺。即使不断默念着“心静自然凉”这样的咒语，但莫名其妙的热潮就是压不下去。渐渐的，这种感觉反而更像是小时候因为贪玩掉到了蚂蚁的窝上，被数也数不清小昆虫沿着血管往身体里面到处乱爬，不乐意便咬上一口，哪里都是痒痒痛痛的，去挠也没办法缓解。意识也跟着模糊起来，眼前的世界罩了一层雾，他只要盯着一个东西久了头就晕乎乎的。一阵接一阵只爆发于耳边的轰鸣震得他大脑一片空白，金钟仁再也顾不上别的，手贴上去探了探自己的额头。超出正常温度了没有？上面全是汗。他又把手伸出去要探边伯贤的额头，纤细的手臂从后面绕过去将他圈了起来，两人因此靠得很近。这下子边伯贤没办法躲。  
“伯贤哥，我好像发烧了。头好疼，身上哪里都软乎乎的，想睡觉，又想吐。”  
这个动作似乎太过突然了，边伯贤猝不及防，躲不开，最后便只能无奈地耸耸肩。很快，他平静下来，这次选择不避开了，却不知为何叹了口气，动作很轻地想要把金钟仁的手拉了下来。  
“你啊……”他欲言又止，但终于把头转了过来，和金钟仁迷茫又朦胧的眼睛对上。“别闹了。”  
印象中的伯贤哥很少有如此严肃的时刻，常年被称赞可爱小巧的脸此刻板着，紧绷的眼神里面没有一点点松懈的地方，又隐约燃烧着一团火气，类似于某种忿忿不平的情绪。什么时候把伯贤哥惹恼了？金钟仁因为他这副样子愣了神，小心地把手收回到怀里，又企图由此转移彼此的注意力，强撑着奇怪的身体下了床，几乎是逃跑一般三步并两步地往边上跳。“我去开窗透透气说不定就好了。”  
“不行！”边伯贤飞快地瞪了他一眼，“回来乖乖待着。”  
尽管后半句的语气有所缓和，但金钟仁是从来没想过会伯贤哥这么凶地吼了一通。他垂下头来，去够窗户的手悬在半空很是尴尬。到底是怎么了啊，他的小脾气跟着也窜上来了，扁着嘴，学着对方那样立刻摆了一幅不情不愿的样子躺回到床上。热，里里外外都热，从胸腔到四肢，哪里透不过气来，呼吸的时候氧气都没有进来吗？寂静无声的房间里金钟仁只能坚持着去思考自己是做了什么才会让身体变成这样。之后呢？之后会一直这么难受吗？该等到伯贤哥怎么给自己道歉的时候才去原谅他呢？乱七八糟的事情一大堆，慢慢的身体之中却有一股奇异的欲望无法抑制地涌动着，来势汹汹，以至于两腿之间的东西毫无预兆地抬起了头。接着是再往后面一点，就是那个地方——他不想说出来，居然开始一阵一阵地收缩，其中还有液体正不断地分泌着，憋不住一样的，弄得里面滑溜溜的，甚至慢慢地往外面流出来。即使立刻就把膝盖并拢了，双腿也夹得紧紧的，短裤的布料却还是一点一点被涌出来的液体弄湿了。  
什么啊……金钟仁捂着那个不听话的，甚至让他觉得有些羞耻的地方，伯贤哥还在旁边呢，为什么会随随便便地起了这种反应。扭过头去心虚地看了看床边突出来的脑袋，边伯贤吼完他之后再没往下说些什么，也再没回过头来看他，甚至于，他一直维持着同一个动作坐在那里，书页未曾往下翻过半张。好无情的哥哥啊，明明什么事情也没有在忙，长得好看就了不起了吗。不知何时产生了这样的想法，金钟仁又有点害怕，起反应的事情是不是也和这个有关？这个邻居家的哥哥，他多好啊，放学后会带着嘎嘎和甜甜的牛奶来找自己，世勋闹着玩一样地打自己一下他还会盯着世勋皱眉。有一次上美工课的时候被新裁开的纸划破了手，他会一边笑着自己的不小心一边轻轻地捏着那根受伤的手指，贴在嘴边吹一口气。痛痛都离我们钟仁远点吧！他说得好认真，顿了人两秒却还是嘴巴都笑得咧开来。钟仁啊，总是笨笨的呢，放心不下呀。像是玩笑话，又不像。那个一闪而过的忧虑表情金钟仁抓到了，记在心里，一直一直都很开心。伯贤哥总是很在乎他。他知道，所以也比谁都要喜欢这个邻居家的哥哥。因此纵然这时心里还有些责怪着边伯贤突然生气，此时已经手足无措的而金钟仁还是不甘心地朝他的方向伸出了手。想要从他那里得到安慰的渴望异常强烈，而那本自己看也看不懂的书，干脆就这么扔掉就好了。  
“伯贤哥……”试探一般嚷嚷着，金钟仁陷入了一种与外界隔断似的状态，没发现自己的声音都变了调，甜腻得吓人，又像是糖块沉到了水底，颤颤巍巍地冒着泡。“我好难受，帮帮我啊。”  
手中的书终于如金钟仁所愿被用力地合上了，书签标记的地方仍然是最开始的114页。边伯贤一个字都没能看进去，可是这会儿只能无奈地叹气。他朝着亲近的弟弟垂下了眼睛，以一种骤然温柔的目光凝视了一会儿床上胡乱蹬着腿的、状态十分糟糕的人。随即眼底笼上一层浓雾，他缓慢地开口，仿佛正要教训的是自己家被宠坏了的那个小孩子：“你自己都不知道是怎么了吗？我可以帮你把阿姨叫上来。事实上，这个必须跟她说才行的。”  
“不、不要。”金钟仁胡乱地摇着头，害怕底下那些太太们也跟着上来看到自己这幅奇怪的样子。“起码现在……不要！”和伯贤哥待在一起竟然起了反应，这种事情该怎么跟妈妈解释呢。但只有伯贤哥看到没关系，伯贤哥对自己做什么都没关系，他能帮帮自己就更好了。属于伯贤哥的那双过分漂亮的手垂在地上轻轻地握成了一个拳头，金钟仁弄不明白边伯贤为什么会迸发出这么大的怒气，好像是因为自己，又好象不止这样。但他很想将它们展平，然后让它们柔软地抚摸他发烫的皮肤。这样的念头毫无预兆，于是话就这么说出了口，完全不经大脑似的，更没考虑过接下去的后果：  
“摸、摸一下我吧伯贤哥。”  
边伯贤眨了眨眼，他长久地凝视着别扭地蜷着身体的金钟仁，仍有几分迟疑，“你真的需要我帮你吗？”  
金钟仁好不容易抓住了救命的稻草：“嗯……我、我裤子湿掉了。”  
“那先把它们脱下来。”  
边伯贤的口吻像是命令一般，他对眼前的一切早有所了解，因此金钟仁对他的话全都乖乖地照办。  
笔直漂亮的双腿就此暴露在空气当中，又介乎于某种呼之欲出的原因，它们微微颤抖着，似乎很容易受到惊吓。小麦色的皮肤泛出一层暧昧的粉色，大约是蚂蚁啃噬过留下的后遗症，越到平常难见天日的部位那红色便越深。那些羞答答的地方此时泛着浓稠的湿气，也快要汇成一股水淌到床单上了。金钟仁尝试了一下让不受控制的后面夹起来，肌肉的过分收缩和细密的快感却打乱了他的呼吸。好像过电似的，那里无比敏感，轻易不能去碰。可收紧了之后又会重新张开来，并蔓延出一阵空虚的、亟待硬而滚烫的东西将之完完整整地填满的渴望。前所未有的矛盾感受早已让金钟仁慌了手脚，他无助地望向边伯贤，整个人像只在外面淋雨淋久了的流浪狗，湿漉漉、惨兮兮的。眼泪不知道在什么时候也流出来了，看起来只会是一副丑巴巴的样子。于是又想着不要让伯贤哥看见这样的一张脸，努力地别过头去打算把自己藏起来，对方却将手覆了上来。  
他的手冰冰凉凉的，掌纹带着极其细微的粗糙感，虽然发了一点点汗，但触碰起来仍然十分舒服。金钟仁不由自主地张开了嘴，似乎不这样做他就无法呼吸，最后会窒息致死。  
“钟仁也长大了……”边伯贤的手指沿着对方的脸庞细细描摹，不过眼底的东西生出了千万种变化。金钟仁那被热水泡软了的脑袋想不明白，便只敢用脸蛋小心翼翼地蹭蹭他的掌心；也不敢就这么去握住伯贤哥的手，引着他去抚摸自己想要的地方，所以只能用起了皮的嘴唇去碰碰他，呼出一片又湿又热的气息。  
“想要我亲亲你吗？“边伯贤将他湿透的额发完全撩了起来，直到那张稚嫩又漂亮的脸完全露在自己的面前。“钟仁很喜欢吃南瓜吗？信息素的味道又甜又糯的。”说着又责怪似的敲敲他的脑门，“自己闻不到，可是屋子里的味道太浓了。”  
“嗯……信息素？”与性别分化有关的东西离他都应该还有好久才对。然而这短暂的疑问也很快消逝在接连不断的浪潮当中，边伯贤似有若无的碰触已经让他觉得舒服极了，整个人放下了所有的戒备，眼睛眯起来，无论被告诉了什么都只会懵懵懂懂地点点头。这幅乖巧小孩的模样有他不自知的动人之处，边伯贤最终是亲了亲他的额头，一个清淡却停留许久的吻。伴随着这个吻，边伯贤投射下来的眼神柔和成了一阵春雨，金钟仁的勇气便在这雨中滋生起来。他还不满足，想要更多，偏偏手脚都没了力气，只能轻轻地拈着边伯贤的手腕，更加小心地将它放到了已经听话脱得一干二净的两腿之间。“唔……”明明身上早就不存在什么对方没见过的地方，可这时金钟仁前所未有地变得不好意思起来，请求的话语微若蚊蚋之声，“也摸、亲亲这里！”  
这句指代不清的话终于让边伯贤像往日一般笑了出来。他取了枕头，示意金钟仁稍稍坐起来一点，之后枕头便柔软地垫在了金钟仁的腰下。白净修长的手握过他的脚踝，分明是应邀而来，却像是哄骗一般，轻轻地将夹紧的双腿打开了来。

金钟仁紧张又后悔，恨不得捂住那里，又恨不得捂住边伯贤的眼睛。全都给他看见了，想要碰触的欲望，泛滥无边的喜欢，一点都不留，之后践踏或者珍惜都全权交给了对方。边伯贤让他把遮挡着的手拿开，他也不敢不听，最后是不安地垂在了大腿的两侧，时不时抓紧了底下的床单。  
“别害怕。不记得哥是学什么的了？”边伯贤俯下身来，接着渗透进屋的日光细细察看，那未尝人事的地方居然已经湿得非常厉害。性别分化的反应持续地进行着，粉嫩的小穴被沁出的液体润得张张合合，内里似乎微微抽搐一般，偶尔带出了更多透明粘滑的液体。和金钟仁的云里雾里全然不同，边伯贤表现得十分冷静，处变不惊的姿态就像是脑海中已经假象过一千次一万次同样的事情发生于眼前。独处的时候，这个聪明的脑袋都在想些什么呢？金钟仁一辈子无法窥探，但如今他将会亲身体会。属于男性的器官翘得很高，把手完整地覆上去了只觉得热得吓人，几乎要被烫伤了。可是金钟仁能烫伤人的又哪止这里，光是一个凝固的眼神便足够让血液都燃烧起来。边伯贤握着他的东西撸了几下，掌心和指尖很快便被一些浓稠的浊液沾满。如今他也变得跟金钟仁一样湿湿黏黏的了，他为此感到兴奋。然而光是抚弄前面似乎没有多大的作用。过了好一会儿，金钟仁又开始乱动起来，快感和热潮让他难受极了，那已经肿胀得不行的地方却始终没有办法射出任何东西。这也是分化反应中常见的一种状况，教导他们需要被进入才能得到满足。金钟仁虚虚地抬手去抓他的手背，不说出口地示意他用另一只手去发掘后面湿得一塌糊涂的地方。被这双灼热的眼睛紧紧盯着的边伯贤无法抑制地悸动起来。可他不能有更多动作了。现在还不行。边伯贤寄希望于自己常年和金钟仁有着各种亲密接触的习惯，由此锻炼出来的忍耐能让他不做一些让自己后悔的事情。  
所以只用了手指帮他抚慰后面。仅仅是稍稍试探，那个等待已久的地方便如狼似虎一般吞进了他的一个指节。里面软肉的包裹有着要容纳一切的力量，边壁却又热又软，让人很难忍住不停下来细细地磨蹭着，一遍又一遍地感受那一阵阵的收缩和吸吮。边伯贤的手指很长，以至于这个进入和探索的过程也都变得漫长起来。他的指腹用了力，缓缓地压着几乎软成了水的嫩肉往深处走，好像能就此进到最里面孕育生命且异常敏感的地方。如果换成了下面的那根东西，第一次闯进去的时候会被夹得立刻射出来吗？即使不能成结，他也会用手紧紧锢住金钟仁不让他能退开半分，必须完完整整地把自己吞进去才行。他会把金钟仁顶得气也喘不过来，张着嘴却只有些喑哑的呻吟，声音像断掉的线，最高昂的时刻会骤然坠落，比过山车还要刺激万分，而不是此刻小动物一般有一声没一声的低鸣。先是只有一根手指，接着换成了两根、三根……整个过程大概都没有弄痛金钟仁，他看上去享受极了，即使垫着腰，每当自己想要把手抽出来时纤细的腰居然还会追过来，重新把他夹得紧紧的。边伯贤藏在他身体里的手指来回拧着他的敏感之处揉弄，它们灵活又轻巧，而且唯独在这里毫不留情，三番四次的折腾让底下的人连脚尖都绷直了，再这么下去怕是会要痉挛。  
金钟仁高潮的时候紧紧将他搂进了怀里，控制不住手的力度，边伯贤其实被他掐得很痛。omega发情的身体到处都是弱点，却也到处都能成为别人的弱点。边伯贤看着他射出来，又隔了很久才终于能把手抽回来——那个第一次被打开的小洞吸得太紧了，以至于他分了神去设想另一种截然不同的情况，设想被那样咬着的是自己勃起的阴茎。这么剧烈的用手指做过一次之后，再加上性别分化时消耗的体力，金钟仁没来得及再跟他说些什么便睡了过去，留下边伯贤艰难地忍着那被勾起来的欲望。他用纸巾帮金钟仁把身上的脏东西擦掉，最后靠过去，偷偷地碰了碰对方的嘴唇。

向金钟仁的母亲交代了他发情期来临的事情之后，边伯贤没多作停留便回了家。临走前金妈妈连连向他道谢，拜托着他以后是不是也能多看着钟仁一点。这附近小孩子很多，不怀好意的alpha也多，偏偏金钟仁这孩子太不长心了。边伯贤在淋浴头下面冲干净汗湿的身体，又换了一套没沾上金钟仁信息素的睡衣。他把自己扔进床铺里，随即去点亮手机屏幕。金钟仁的头像是他家那只胖乎乎的贵宾，边伯贤就这么盯了好一阵子，说不出什么话来，只是不时想着，自己是一个beta。

“妈妈说，我分化成了omega，以后出去玩都要注意一点才行。”  
进了房间的金钟仁毫不客气地坐到了边伯贤的床上，这一动作轻车熟路，历经了十数年的练习。他左手捧着路上买来的酸奶，右手的拇指和食指过分用力地捏着塑料做的小勺子，每吃进去一口，小勺子都会被粉色的舌头舔得干干净净。  
边伯贤看着对方卫衣外套下面随便穿的短裤，长度没越过大腿根部多少，底下毫无遮掩的一双腿，没有一点多余的线条，跟腱的肌肉纤长地拉扯着，显得它们修长又细直。这也算是注意了一点？边伯贤无奈地想着，却又觉得拿这家伙没办法，最后便只是笑了笑。  
“那你妈妈没有说来我这里也要多注意一点吗？”  
边伯贤朝他勾了勾嘴角，眼神颇有深意。于是第一次发情时的场景又似乎历历在目，伯贤哥的手指在自己身体里面的感觉、那种热得快要融化掉的快感……金钟仁脸红了红，头低下去，也不算是个扭捏的样子。他回答：“妈妈让我谢、谢谢你。”这个道谢太让人难为情了，金钟仁唯有不断翻搅着杯子里的酸奶来缓解自己的害羞，“她说，伯贤哥是靠得住的人，让我多跟在你身边。还说了什么……不怕你乱来之类的。”  
“因为我是beta吗？”边伯贤一下子坐到了金钟仁的身边，大腿贴着大腿，肌肤相触的感觉陌生又熟悉，“那天房间里的信息素都要爆炸了，倒是你自己，一点反应都没有的？还一直跟我说好奇怪、好热。”  
“我、我不知道嘛。”  
“生理课都是怎么上的啊……”边伯贤想来想去有些气不过，也幸亏当时和他待着的是自己。如果是和隔壁吴世勋那家伙在一起的话，那现在小镇里怕是敲锣打鼓地要上演一出新娘十八岁的戏码了。不，面对这样的情况，就算是跟一向自持有度的都暻秀那家伙在一起也不行。金钟仁的信息素太甜了，而且长得也漂亮了点，发情的时候遇到了那些alpha怎么可能会相安无事。  
可是似乎又只有alpha能让一个发情的omega重新获得漫长的平静。  
满心的愁绪和愤怒没能很好地掩饰，被旁边的小家伙抓住了，下一秒就硬是被塞进来满满的一口草莓酸奶。与他有关的一切都是甜的，他给自己的一切也是甜的，不过酸奶混合了水果的清香，而金钟仁的信息素则像是奶油焗烤过的南瓜，不仅颜色鲜艳，味道亦十分浓厚。晃着腿的家伙浑然不知自己浑身散发着诱人的魅力，似乎永远活在一个单纯又快乐的世界里，笑嘻嘻的，接连发烧了好几天，吃了酸奶却又立刻变得满足起来。对这样的人无论如何都气不下去啊，也不敢下手。边伯贤张开嘴，示意自己还要再一口。  
金钟仁乐呵呵地喂他，好像难得的酸奶整杯都给出去了也没关系。他似乎正思考着某个艰难的问题，好一会儿了，才终于有了答案，便迫不及待地要说出来。  
“就算妈妈真的这么说了，我还是觉得跟伯贤哥在一起不用注意什么的。”他很满意这个结论，晃着两只伶仃的脚，酸奶杯子推给边伯贤之后突然躺了下去。卫衣的帽子罩住他的脑袋，因为发情热的关系，他低烧了好几天，脸色不免有些苍白憔悴。但这掩盖不了此时他脸上的欢喜。“我还挺开心的。妈妈跟我说了好多，可是我又听不下去。就只有一个想法留在这里了，”他指了指看起来毛绒绒的脑袋，“幸好第一次是让伯贤哥帮了我。换成是别的谁的话……啊，我一点都不想要别人啊。”  
边伯贤便直直地盯着他，平常他总是笑，还是特别可爱的一种，笑着跑到人群后面去拉金钟仁的手，笑着让金钟仁突然跳到背上来。但是发生了这件事情之后，金钟仁发现他的目光有了些许变化，而自己的心情呢？有什么情绪猛地就醒悟过来了。  
“你又没试过和别人。”边伯贤故意用了嘲笑一般的口吻，可惜作用不大，并没有让金钟仁一如既往地闹起小脾气。  
“我也不想和别人试啊。”什么alpha和omega之间无形的吸引力什么的，他想到那个跟自己一起到处做恶作剧的吴世勋，觉得很别扭。他们和伯贤哥不一样的。  
为了证明这话的真实性，金钟仁想了想，把卫衣外套的拉链拉开了来。闷在家里好几天才终于出的门，他本来就是随意套的一件衣服，里面再没有别的了，唯有平坦的小腹随着呼吸一起一伏，胸前的两点因为突然的冷意挺立起来。像上次那样，金钟仁小心地抓过了边伯贤的手，拉着他贴上那些裸露的肌肤。这次他很用力，一开始就没打算让他的伯贤哥能够挣开来。  
“想要你。”又是不好意思又是跃跃欲试，金钟仁一眨一眨着两只多情的眼睛，此时此刻他看着的只有边伯贤一个人。  
边伯贤愣了愣，掌心的触感让他很想继续往下，再重新回到曾经盛情招待过他的那些地方。作为一个beta，他很清楚自己不会受到AO信息素的干扰，纵然他的嗅觉再灵敏，足够分辨每一个人的不同。但他还是想要金钟仁。上次看到他痴迷的样子几乎无法自持，如今心脏同样以异常的速度跳动着，越来越快，越来越快。  
“你妈妈没有把药给你吗？”他指的是抑制剂。对于尚未结合的omega，随身携带这些小药片是人身安全的保障。而如今边伯贤想确认金钟仁是不是一时昏了头才跑到自己面前说了这些话。  
黄色的药片装在小小的瓶子里，金钟仁拿着他在边伯贤的面前晃晃，一种这回都有好好听话好好做的神气。“这个星期每天都是早中晚各一片，到了下周一天一片就可以啦。”服用的频繁度和发情期的进度是紧密联合的，当然，金钟仁只是认认真真地听妈妈的教导。“出来前已经吃了的。”  
“很好，那就不麻烦哥来帮忙了嘛。”边伯贤最终还是把手抽了出来，不顾对方疑虑的眼神，又仔细地给金钟仁拉好外套的拉链。  
“快起来，我的被子都要被你压得皱巴巴了。”

 

下

 

“暻秀哥，”金钟仁上半身倚着吧台，一只手撑起线条利落的下巴，嘴唇撅起来，显而易见一副求助的模样。他大概被某件事情困惑了许久，想不通透，又不耐烦，亟需从别人那里得到一个确切的答案，以至于开口时多少有点闹别扭。“难道我没有吸引力吗？”  
都暻秀把食用油放回到它一贯待着的位置。在他使用频率很高的厨房里，每一件东西的摆放都是按部就班的。他办事认真细致，做菜时也不例外，但如果别人跟他聊天的话，他也会视说话对象分神去认认真真地应答。为了让自己的回答显得更客观一些，他将目光从腌制到一半的生鸡肉中抬起来，转而久久地落到了金钟仁那已经产生了些许微妙变化的身上。他们之间的关系虽不如金钟仁和边伯贤那般亲密无间、形影不离，不过这么多年的相处下来，彼此也是非常熟悉了。像这样，金钟仁的爸妈进城探望生活在那里的兄弟姐妹，打发了不愿意出远门的金钟仁来自己家里蹭饭的情况太过常见。金钟仁在他家里走动得就跟自己家里似的，可以毫无顾忌地在沙发上睡得香甜，也敢随便打开冰箱翻翻找找。  
只是今天又和那些时候不同了。他们这个小区藏不住事情，金钟仁性别分化这件早在金妈妈帮他在办事处登记性别的时候传开了来。现在也不是几十年前那样动乱紧张的年代，社会风气良好和谐，人与人之间互助友爱，三种性别之间的差异借由不断发展的科技而被消灭了许多。如今他们一同长大的小团体里新多出来一个年轻的、嫩得似乎能滴出水来的omega，害得其他三个人或多或少都存了一份保护和迁就的心思，即使是年纪最小的吴世勋也不会例外。如此都暻秀自然要好好思考一番这个让金钟仁皱起眉头的问题，并有点担心自己的判断会为熟识的钝感和已经成形的性别偏向而带了偏差。  
他重新审视一番多年的好友。金钟仁依然懒洋洋地支在这里，细长的腿交叠在一起——让他坐到高脚凳上又不听。大约是历经过了三番四次的性别意识教育（金妈妈一次，两位姐姐各一次，边伯贤那里大概还有一次），这位小omega跑来自己家的时候比平常多注意了一点。往常偏爱的、领口大张的棉麻衬衫或宽松T恤换成了带帽子的卫衣，小心地把脖颈优美的曲线和脆弱敏感的腺体遮了起来。绿色的吸管用门牙撕咬着，金钟仁正有一口没一口地喝着他准备的柠檬水。他看上像是百无聊赖，唯独那双眨巴着的大眼睛充满了期盼，一个不愿意听到负面评价的表现。想着这里都暻秀忍不住勾了勾嘴角，心想这个家伙未免变得有点过分可爱了。是因为alpha看待omega的角度关系吗？好像也不是，他一直都是这个样子。  
“我觉得钟仁很有魅力啊。”都暻秀的语气一如既往的平淡，宛若述说着某个事实。“谁说你什么了吗？我觉得我们钟仁长得挺好看的，性格也不错。”  
仔细一想金钟仁的确是个奇妙的存在。他的五官颇为立体，颧骨突出，眉峰高耸，不笑时长相看起来十分硬朗，再加上突破一米八的身高，按理说浑身上下没有多少会分化成omega的征兆。Omega除了更加细腻感性一些，大多是比较瘦弱矮小的类型，让人横生保护欲和占有欲的那种。不过等他害羞地捂起脸来，又或者闹别扭一样微微嘟起厚厚嘴唇的时候，似乎又显得很好欺负了。两种全然不同的风格能同时存在于他的身上，最终成为了一个独一无二的个体。那些吸引人的地方，除了他，别人都不会有。所以说金钟仁是从哪里产生这种无厘头的疑惑的？  
“可伯贤哥大概不是这么认为的吧。”这两人的相处更多时候可以归类到无声胜有声的范畴，多年的默契是在四目相对时候一个了然的笑容。因此都暻秀很少会听到金钟仁提起他的事情。“他怎么好像……都不会被我吸引住啊？不是说‘好看的omega根本就是让人无法抵抗的存在’吗？他自己这么说的，结果和我在一起的怎么都这么冷静的……”对此金钟仁始终不太满意，说着说着甚至顺手掰了一个都暻秀手边的蒜头，像个闹脾气的小孩一样玩了起来。  
都暻秀这次采取了纵容的态度，没计较金钟仁玩弄食材的行为。“我没听懂。你们关系这么好，要吸引伯贤做什么？”  
“我、我就是不知道怎么的，很想要和伯贤哥变得更加亲密一点，就像……就像恋人的那种。我想和伯贤哥牵手。啊，还要接吻！”金钟仁突然避开了对面专注的目光，耳尖泛起了一点浅浅的红色，“更何况第一次那什么的时候还是伯贤哥帮我……”  
都暻秀对他的心思却丝毫没感到惊讶，反而是油然而生一种旁观者的责任，需要去引导他。  
“钟仁啊，我觉得你应该好好弄清楚这种想法的来源。”都暻秀不难从金钟仁跳跃的话语中抓住重点，也不做是对是错的批判，只是单纯地提出一些自己的建议和看法，“第一次发情期的时候是他在身边啊？不过也算是幸运的了。我和那个调皮鬼都是alpha，发情的时候你跟我们在一起会很危险，很容易发生些不太好的事情。伯贤是beta，的确不会怎么受到这方面的影响的。”  
说完他猛地开始担心起来金钟仁的抑制剂有没有按时间吃，又回忆着自己早上喷的除味剂还有没有功效。金钟仁刚完成分化，各方面的抵抗能力都还需要时间去锻炼。  
然而这时金钟仁一点都不担心这些可能危及到人身安全的问题，他对自己成为了omega这件事始终没有多上心，但却十分执着于猝不及防对边伯贤生出的渴望。“说不上是从哪里冒上来了，好像潜意识里很早就有这种想法了，拼命回想也都想不起来。最近变得越来越强烈了，跟身体一起长大似的。现在跟伯贤哥待在一起总觉得心脏扑通扑通的快要死掉了，也好容易‘噌’得一下子整个人热起来，又想看着他，又害怕被他一直看着。想要像那时候一样让他摸摸自己吧，你现在又告诉我他不会受到影响，甚至、甚至不会觉得我有魅力……那我该怎么办啊。”  
金钟仁耷拉着脑袋的失落模样害得都暻秀好想去摸摸他的脑袋。他们这个小团体里面，两个充当哥哥，两个是被疼爱的弟弟，潜移默化的就是是照顾与被照顾的关系。当哥哥的扮演者着保护者和引导者的角色，如今金钟仁却说他不想要这样了，想要变成恋人，牵着手一起走的那种，也不知道管他最多的边伯贤会是开心还是无奈。  
不过这个小家伙的苦恼似乎还算不上是什么难事……他太可爱了，回忆里面，边伯贤面对金钟仁的时候总是表现得十分成熟，望过去的眼神总是缠绕着一种复杂的温柔。  
都暻秀觉得自己大概莫名地陷入了一个与自己无关的漩涡当中。  
“钟仁，这么说似乎不是很容易明白，但你要学会分辨到底是因为身体的变化突然产生了这些念头，还是一直以来你就想这样去做。你正在经历一个敏感的时期，有些事情是要认认真真地想清楚的。但如果这就是你心底的愿望，那我也会支持你放手去做的。”  
金钟仁点点头。是想要那个照顾自己、一起玩的时候很舒服的伯贤哥呢？还是想要那个时候他不要用忍耐的目光小心翼翼地帮自己解决呢？  
这似乎也不是两个矛盾的存在啊。

吃过晚饭后金钟仁只在都暻秀的家里待了一小会儿，随手翻了翻茶几上他最近在研读的剧本。这次邀请他的是一个爱久见人心的轻喜剧，角色性格比较活泼主动，必要时却很有担当。金钟仁看了几页就萌生了想要在大屏幕上见到这样的暻秀哥的念头，这感觉就好像是他和附近的一个人换了身体似的，十分有趣。  
以前从来没有留意过，是直到身体发生了变化之后才对别人的味道变得敏感起来。本来应该是已经十分熟悉的味道，此刻窝在暻秀哥的沙发上再一次闻到了，却又觉得浑身都不太自在，雪松的味道像是有重量，让他没办法像闯进伯贤哥的房间那样轻松。天色几乎完全暗下来了，金钟仁想着是不是该早点回家。最近身边的人总是对他过分关心，这样很危险，那样很安全，感觉日子都没办法无忧无虑地过下去了。夜里都暻秀似乎还要出去，这个时候正在洗澡。要他送自己回家的事情是好几年前就不会再做的了，因此金钟仁就只是隔着浴室的门交代了一声，然后听着里头的人一再叮嘱路上小心一点。金钟仁寻思着大家是不是都对omega有些过分保护了，其实又哪里很不同了。暻秀哥的家是离自己家有一段距离，但不都走了好多年了嘛，一条直路下去，弯都不带拐的。  
结果金钟仁刚出都暻秀家的院子，远远的看见边伯贤和吴世勋正在朝这边走过来。  
金钟仁站在台阶上等着他们走到面前，双手插在衣服的口袋里：“干嘛呢？这么人齐？”  
“看着天黑了就来接你回去。”边伯贤又指了指身旁的吴世勋，“这小子说约了暻秀去看电影。”  
“大夏天的你们也不嫌热。”金钟仁对着吴世勋摆出个嫌弃的表情。  
吴世勋白他一眼，“这是兴趣。电影是艺术啊。”  
“哦，你们慢慢欣赏去吧。这会儿暻秀哥还在洗澡呢，你得等他一下。”  
“那我进去找他。”  
没仔细思考这句话蕴含的奇妙之处，眼下又只剩了他和边伯贤两人单独相处了。院子门口的吊灯被风吹得一摇一摆，暖黄色的灯光也跟着摇曳，灯下的几只白蚁盘旋着热浪在飞。边伯贤于昏暗之中给了他一个笑容，金钟仁想到不久之前都暻秀跟自己说过的话，一时竟然有些纠结起来。  
“诶，走吧，回家咯。”边伯贤素来观察细致，见金钟仁面无表情，也没伸手去拉他，“今天心情不好啊？”  
“没有啊。”  
话是这么说，两人并排走着，中间却隔了一段不远不近的距离。  
小区的夏夜算不得宁静，蝉鸣不分日夜，路边的灌木里也会间断地传来蛙声。路过别人家的院子时，偶尔能透过栏杆看到坐在屋前纳凉的一家几口，闲话家常的声音不大不小。风沿着脸颊吹过耳旁，汗水的粘腻仅在这些瞬间变得可以接受了。只是夜空不怎么晴朗，仅有的一弯月牙被大片的乌云挡了去，回去的路上便显得很黑，好像看不到尽头似的。  
“等下要来打一会儿游戏吗？他们都没回来，你回去还不是得一个人待着。”  
金钟仁咬着下唇，还在莫名其妙地纠结那些都暻秀让自己好好想出答案的问题。但是如果一直跟伯贤哥待在一起的话，好像大脑就不会思考了。幸好四周都是黑漆漆的一片，不然让边伯贤看到他这幅样子，又得问来问去是不是觉得身体哪里怪怪的。是想要像上次那样没错啦，甚至……甚至还想要更多一点。但暻秀哥说的也没错，是要真的想明白了才好。不然用这样的理由来让伯贤哥亲近自己的话，好像很站不住脚啊。  
满腔的情绪无从诉说，金钟仁自己一个劲儿地摇摆不定，眼睛不好好看着前面的路，一不小心就越走越往外面去了。不知道是谁家毛毛躁躁的少年，夜里骑着自行车急速飞驰，差一点就要撞上了。多得边伯贤手快，猛地一下先把人捞回了人行道。  
“发什么呆啊？打游戏也要想这么久？被家里禁足了啊。”边伯贤觉得好笑又好气，等了一会儿，看金钟仁不说话，也不看他，便干脆顺着刚才捞人的手臂滑下来，把对方出了汗的湿乎乎的手握着。  
“啊？”金钟仁像是吓到了一样瞪大了眼睛，之后眨了眨，纤长的睫毛像蝴蝶的翅膀一样扇了两下。触电一般的感觉让他猝不及防地想要甩开，但身体却没有听他的话。  
“牵着牵着，真不让人放心啊。”边伯贤不容置疑地稳固了这个动作。可光是握着好像还不够，借了路边昏暗的灯，他把金钟仁垂头红脸的反应都收在眼底，竟然无法掩饰笑了出来，直到两人的手十指紧扣了仍然不能控制好喜悦的表情。他怎么会不知道呢？这么容易就能猜透了，他可是一直以来都当着金钟仁没有血缘关系的“哥哥”。  
“你啊，总是这么迟钝。”  
“哦。”什么嘛。后面半句金钟仁只在心里默默地抱怨，同时，另一个认知让他感到了些许震撼。掌心里对方的温度正逐渐化开，好像会就这样融进自己的血肉里，一辈子都难以忘怀。这一瞬间他的呼吸重新平稳下来，焦躁的心情也都一并重归宁静。这样已经足够满足了。如此虔诚地祈求着将时间暂停，此刻心里泛起的波澜，不是对哪个命中注定的alpha的，就应该是对着这个人。

平淡的日子里渗出一丝香气。暑假的时间漫无止境，宛若一条不知尽头的柏油马路，上面附着一层油腻腻、黏糊糊的热浪。有时边伯贤会开车载着金钟仁到城里听一些讲座。距离他成为一个正式的大学新生还有一个月，但如何混进偌大的阶梯教室里假装一个学长的方法他学习得炉火纯青，有时还会被问是什么学院的，能不能给一下电话号码。金钟仁被他冰镇的柠檬红茶或者薄荷巧克力收买，心甘情愿和边伯贤并排挤在人群中听着各种没学过又很难听懂的名词。  
但他还是很高兴的。桌子底下，两人的大腿一点缝隙都没有地贴着，边伯贤去勾他安安分分放好的手，脸上却不动声色。金钟仁故意躲开，由此开始一场你进我退的游戏，最后自然是紧紧地握到了一起，手心一阵凉凉的汗，滑溜溜的。边伯贤的拇指来回摩挲着他的掌纹，生命线、事业线，然后是姻缘线。他像是在写字，又似乎不过一堆无序的笔画，金钟仁猜不出来他的话。偶尔，也会遇到没准备好硬是上台露脸的人，抓不住重点，夸夸其谈以求蒙混过关，这时边伯贤也不会耐着心思去听了，摘了那副斯文的细框眼镜，脑袋凑得很近地去看低着头快要睡着的金钟仁。身体前晃后晃，脸一下子凑得很近，一下子又走得很远，“看得见我，看不见我”，是逗小宝宝的那种游戏，一张好看的脸不断放大，总要让金钟仁不好意思地往后躲了，低下头去不愿意看了，才肯放过他。  
不跑去城里玩的时候，他们下午就去游泳，再混着一身漂白粉的味道踏上夕阳渲染的回家之路。这时小区里很安静，风经过的声音无比明晰，似乎也带着紫红的颜色。而游泳馆里总是一层纯净透明的蓝。金钟仁奋力一蹬顺利渡到岸边，靠着休息的边伯贤便习惯性地伸手去抹他脸上的水。  
“今天这么用功？”  
小学的暑假，他们四个人一起报读游泳训练班。那个地方学风彪悍，金钟仁扒着岸边不肯下水，会被教练整个揪起来扔下去，像拧小猫似的。  
金钟仁朝着边伯贤撅了两捧水当做回应。这个点天气还太热，出门游泳的人还不多。这个赛道上也只有他们两个在一来一回。金钟仁想了想，忽然拉着边伯贤的肩膀跃到了他的背上。水里浮力大，因此突然肩负另一个人的重量也不过类似于一个轻松的拥抱。反倒是这个动作有些让边伯贤猝不及防。  
“呀你这家伙，干什么啊！”  
金钟仁勾着他的脖子勾得很紧，边伯贤只好拍拍他的手臂让他放松一点。他不会就这么把他扔到水里去的。  
后者乖乖地松了手，换成用两条腿紧紧地夹到他的腰上。多得这里是浅水区，都是两人站着能露出半个身子的高度，不会造成什么溺水事故。  
“我好累了嘛，伯贤哥背着我游。”  
“累了就在岸边好好休息……”嘴上是这么模棱两个地抱怨着，然而边伯贤还是像个驮着一个小孩子出来玩水的家长一样，首先稳了稳金钟仁的位置，再慢慢地向池子的另一边出发。池水顺着他的皮肤被划开，形成一圈又一圈的波纹，又被金钟仁恶作剧一样伸了手进去搅乱。  
“吶，伯贤哥以后这样背着我玩吧？”  
金钟仁把头倚在他的肩上，完全依赖着的姿势，嘴里呼出的又热又湿的气息全数拂到了边伯贤的侧脸。大约是故意的。边伯贤觉得有点痒，下意识回过头去他后面的人别捣乱，却不想撞上了弟弟一直盯着他看的眼神。金钟仁生得一双非常漂亮的大眼睛，他的目光长久地停留时，本就显得十分深情，如今还倒映了一层水光，如同湖面一般自得地荡漾。他一时失去了言语，别家小孩追逐打闹的声音也听不见了，发现自己坠入了一个寂静的漩涡，比以往更为剧烈，更深不见底。偏偏金钟仁这时别过了头去，眼角染上一层极浅的绯红，以为这样就能掩饰那种被抓到后的害羞。他把眼睛也埋到了边伯贤的肩膀里了，低着头，声音闷闷的，震得边伯贤的背发麻。  
“别突然看我啊。”仍然是一团融化的糖，含在嘴里却舍不得吃掉。  
“那要我怎么办咯。”边伯贤的声音带着一丝难以抑制的笑意，下一秒却毫无预兆地变得低沉，“钟仁啊，你先下来。”  
“啊，怎么了？我不要……”话没能说完，胡乱晃动的腿不小心碰到了某个硬起来的地方。不仅是尴尬之类的感觉，金钟仁察觉到一丝兴奋也跟着滋生出来，他想作出一番新的尝试。  
边伯贤让他在池子里站好，“我先去一下洗手间。”  
“我要跟哥一起去。”

金钟仁已经挣开了边伯贤的手，他跪了下来，膝盖触到了湿滑的地面。紧身的布料高高地鼓起了一块，金钟仁试探着往下拉了一点，阴茎弹出来的样子却让他感到了心惊肉跳。它已经变得好大了，青筋密布，但不能用狰狞来形容。金钟仁甚至有些喜欢它，它只因为自己紧紧地抱住了伯贤哥，贴着他的耳边说话便能如此有精神地挺立着。这就是会让伯贤哥获得无限快乐的地方。金钟仁咽了一口唾沫，犹豫着应该从哪里开始才好。它很烫，顶端湿了一点，就这么……就这么直白地硬在自己的面前，好像必需要自己亲亲他，然后再像舔弄自己最喜欢的草莓冰淇淋那样仔仔细细地舔它。  
而金钟仁所不知道的是，光就这么跪在两腿之间，身体稍微弯曲前倾时背后露出的骨节已经足够让边伯贤将所有的血液都聚集到下身那里去。他害怕金钟仁张口含住他的时候就射，此时便开始不断地忍耐。身体的感觉被放大了，他看见金钟仁的发梢滴下来的水，这些细节如此清晰，以至于之后他又看到这些水珠润泽了对方的眼睛，再到嘴唇，那两片湿漉漉、软绵绵的唇瓣也变得透明。它们离那里这么近，似有若无地碰着他那个敏感的地方。边伯贤抚着金钟仁的后脑，深呼吸了一阵，像是给自己、也给对方更多后悔的时间。他的声音完全染上了情欲，开口时骤然变得粗厚而低沉，如同下面一样可以灼伤人。每一个字都十分艰难，他说：“钟仁，你可以不用这样的。”  
只用手，或者干脆让他自己一个人解决。两人关系的转变是他一而再再而三纵容下去的结果，因为他自己也对此有所渴望，但现在看来，这样的进展会不会有点快？金钟仁还很小，在他心里永远都是傻乎乎的一个，他也好像没有真的成熟起来，能无坚不摧地充当照顾他、保护他的角色。  
很明显，金钟仁不是这么认为的，他的想法很简单，这时也不过是抬起眼尾扫视了一下，之后便下定了决心，表情之中甚至还有一种我偏要这样的倔强。微张的嘴唇首先试着碰了碰鼓起的头部，味道是腥的，意料之外不让他觉得厌恶。“我想……我要帮你！”闹别扭的语气，声音却模模糊糊，支离破碎，他已经慢慢地将这份蛰伏已久的欲望吞了下去。口腔湿润柔软的滋味固然很好，但是看着金钟仁小心翼翼地伺弄自己的模样更能带给他满足。强烈的快感不断奔腾，几乎要把他整个人都淹没。边伯贤甚至不敢动，他怕自己忍不住，抓住他可爱的弟弟的头发，像疯了一样顶到他的喉间，连最逼仄的空间都要满满当当地填补，再自那处往金钟仁的身体里浇灌自己的东西。眼前这位新生的omega能轻而易举地让他失去理智，好似医生给自己的性别判断证明出错了一样。那天他怒火难抑地想着金钟仁总有一天会被某个别人完全占有，却不想到小家伙先对自己说了想要。他无法拒绝，金钟仁想要的东西，他都会给，其中也包括他自己，不如说这就是他所泛滥的偏爱。手掌顺着后颈熟练地往下，毫无章法，全然出于一种无法叫停的渴望。他看过许多人体方面的书，凭着记忆找到了一个位置，食指和中指绕着打转，随后轻轻地按了下去。  
金钟仁的身体随之剧烈地颤了一下，并无法控制地发出了软绵绵的呜声。  
是那个需要好好保护，不能允许暴露在任何人眼下的地方呢。边伯贤将整只手覆了上去，不断温柔滴抚摸着这个地方。  
舌头自顶端沿着柱身够到很下方的位置，尽管是第一次尝试，但认真仔细的动作还是将每一个敏感点都好好地照顾到了。两人都出了比刚才更多的汗，身体湿得十分彻底。吞吐的动作也变得越发顺利起来，不断有混着唾液和精液的东西沿着金钟仁大张的嘴角溢出，显得无比色情，又因为他一本正经的努力表情仍然带着一丝单纯，即使是这时候也是矛盾共存的个体。吮吸的水声越来越大，生怕会被别人听见，边伯贤抬手开了淋浴，借此掩饰他们在做的事情。  
热水连绵不断地从上方喷洒下来，浇在金钟仁耸动的肩胛骨上，令他又抖了两下。“伯贤哥……舒服吗？”断断续续的话语听起来居然像个虚心求教的学生，可惜此时边伯贤无暇对他进行指导。他必须后仰着身体靠在墙上，两只眼睛闭着，由此承受一浪盖过一浪的汹涌欲潮。  
边伯贤很艰难地控制着自己才没有真的射在金钟仁的嘴里，那种诱惑太大了，同时也是一种不小的伤害。那玩意儿肯定不好吃，金钟仁又一直是小孩子的口味。但仍然有一些精液溅到了金钟仁的侧脸。他便用拇指一点一点地揩了去，沿着下巴的轮廓来到嘴唇，又情不自禁地揉按了两下变得又红又肿的那里。  
金钟仁被他托着整个人站了起来，虚虚地挂在一个拥抱之中。边伯贤让他抵在墙上，两只手臂将那副瘦削的身躯圈起来，一副保护与占有的姿态。这次不是趁着金钟仁睡着的时候了，边伯贤靠了过去，温柔缱绻地贴上了金钟仁的嘴唇。  
他亲了很久，像是那种触感怎么也尝不够。中间他们短暂地分开了一会儿，就这么直直地看着对方的眼睛。边伯贤蹭了蹭对方的鼻子，有些话来得自然而然，可又是准备已久的。  
“我会对钟仁很好很好的。”  
金钟仁揽住他，将他拉得更近。  
“你一直都是啊。”

今天回去的时间比平常晚了许多。两人黏呼呼地洗了澡，又牵着手一起从游泳馆里面出来。头发还都滴着水，两个人都是被水润过的含情脉脉的眼神，四目相对时会迟疑一会儿，接着嘴角就控制不住地勾起来。  
夕阳远远地悬在路的另一头，橙红的霞光几乎要被蔓延的深蓝夜空完全淹没。金钟仁的表情亮亮的，像一个永远好奇的孩子，内心是无数的憧憬和疑问。他拉着边伯贤的手甩了一下，突然严肃地开口：“我们回去做完吧？这次要像给我看的那些书一样进来，然后再多碰我一点吧？”  
边伯贤无奈地笑笑，拉着金钟仁的手贴在了自己的胸膛。“你啊，偶尔也多碰碰哥的心吧。”

 

-Fin-


End file.
